


Day 5: Spiders

by Blueotterkitty



Series: Drabbletober 2016 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, i gotta tag her tho, spoiler alert tracer is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueotterkitty/pseuds/Blueotterkitty
Summary: Widowmaker reflects on her job.





	

_When I was a little girl, I had a fear of spiders…_

Widowmaker held her breath, aligning the sights of her scope with her target. The perfect shot - the perfect physical manifestation of one’s vision - that was every artist’s goal. From idea to execution, each one of Widowmaker's assassinations was a carefully crafted masterpiece -

A big black spider dangled in front of Widowmaker's face. She screamed, hitting the arachnid with the butt of her rifle and stomping it into the ground. 

A mass of twisted plastic lay beneath her high heel. Distinctly British giggles came from somewhere behind her. 

“You should’ve seen your face!”

“ _Mon dieu_ !”

_...I still do._

**Author's Note:**

> :D You probably thought this would be a serious fic...
> 
> Based off a comic on Tumblr.


End file.
